Hujanmu
by LuthCi
Summary: "—kau bahkan dapat tertawa dalam tangisanmu. Bukan begitu, Sakura-san?" Sai-Saku friendship. For my dearest reinnne


Entah untuk keberapakali aku buat fiksi untuk kamu, entah harus berapakali lagi aku buat fiksi untuk kamu, entah harus berapa fiksi aku yang kamu baca lalu kamu lupakan pesannya (walau mungkin tanpa sengaja) lagi yang aku buat untuk kamu, entah kamu mungkin udah muak sama dukungan aku, seorang yang gak ngerti apa-apa ini, yang cuma jadi suatu angin lalu.

Entah kamu muak atau gak,_ sick of it_ atau gak, tapi yang jelas cuma ini yang aku bisa kasih ke kamu, seseorang yang selalu aku perdengarkan keluh-kesahku tanpa aku dengarkan keluh-kesahmu.

Entah mungkin ini nanti akan terlupakan, tapi cuma ini yang bisa aku lakukan–

–_for my dearest, caca:_

_Get well soon_

_(both from your physically illness or even _deeper_)_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's, Quote taken from reinne's FFN account.

**Warning: **AT, Sai-Saku friendship, fluffy friendship.

.

.

.

_Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the __**rain.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hujanmu<strong>

Oleh **LuthRhythm**

* * *

><p>Hujan, sebuah presipitasi berbentuk cairan.<p>

Apa pun definisinya, yang jelas kini desa Konoha tengah hujan.

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu di sana sedang termangu, jiwanya melayang ke antah berantah, tetapi raganya terikat dalam dunia konkrit sehingga tidak mampu mengikuti jiwanya. Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, kini berdiri di depan pintu masuk Rumah Sakit Konoha. Melangkah ke depan dua atau tiga langkah dari tempatnya berdiri kini, ia pasti akan menemukan dirinya basah kuyup dibanjiri oleh air hujan yang dingin itu.

Ah, ia benci hujan.

Masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, ia melihat seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam berlari ke arahnya (atau mungkin ke pintu rumah sakit di belakangnya) dengan menerobos hujan tanpa perlindungan lebih seperti payung atau semacamnya.

Sakura mengenali pemuda itu: Sai, sahabatnya.

Sai kini telah berdiri di sampingnya, sibuk menyingkirkan butiran-butiran air dari tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang juga basah. Penasaran, Sakura tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Eh?" Sai meninggalkan kesibukannya menyingkirkan air dari tubuhnya untuk menatap Sakura.

"Apa kau sakit? Ada perlu apa ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

Dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa, Sai pun menjawab, "Tidak," seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku diminta Naruto-_san _untuk menjemputmu." Sakura membulatkan bibir membentuk huruf 'o' kala mendengar penuturan Sai. "Ia bilang kau sedang bersikap aneh, mungkin karena banyak masalah, jadi aku ditugaskan menjagamu."

"Eh—"

"—_ah!_" Sai membungkam mulutnya cepat. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu, aku lupa tadi Naruto-_san_ bilang bahwa ini rahasia."

Sakura tidak dapat mengatakan Sai saat itu menyesal atau tidak, wajahnya masih terlalu datar untuk dapat Sakura _baca_. Tapi yang jelas, Sakura menyadari bola matanya sempat melebar sedikit, dan _mungkin_, itulah tanda bahwa Sai benar-benar menyesal. Masih merasa kedataran sahabatnya itu unik, Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Tidak apa," ucapnya dengan senyum geli. "Omong-omong kenapa kau tidak membawa payung?"

Menghela napas sejenak, "Tadi saat di area berlatih belum hujan, baru hujan saat aku berada di jalan, jadi aku tidak sempat membawa payung."

"Ohh..." Sakura mengangguk kecil, kembali menatap hujan dengan pandangan menerawang.

Sai memandang sahabat yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya lekat. Ia menyadari Sakura sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Menurut buku yang ia baca, seharusnya ia memberikannya jaket—atau setidaknya syal—tetapi sialnya ia tidak memakai jaket atau pakaian penghangat lainnya. Ironisnya, justru bajunya lebih _minim_ dibandingkan baju yang dikenakan Sakura. Otomatis alasan tersebut menggugurkan opsi pertama miliknya.

Di lain buku yang ia baca, cara untuk menghangatkan lawan jenis (sebenarnya ia belum mengerti 'lawan jenis' di sini dalam konteks apa. Kekasih, sahabat, kakak, ibu, atau bahkan nenek? Yang ia tahu, Sakura adalah lawan jenisnya, jadi seharusnya dapat masuk konteks) adalah dengan memeluknya (ironisnya lagi, tubuhnya kini basah, memeluk Sakura hanya akan membuat Sakura lebih merasa kedinginan) atau melakukan hubungan seksual (mereka sedang di depan pintu rumah sakit, sebodoh-bodohnya Sai, ia pun tahu hal itu tidak etis dilakukan di tempat terbuka seperti ini). Dua opsi tambahan itupun, _gugur_.

Sai menoleh ke belakang, berpikir mungkin di dalam rumah sakit jauh lebih hangat.

"Kenapa tidak masuk? Di luar kan dingin, kau bisa sakit, Sakura-_san _."

Sakura menoleh dari jalanan untuk menatap Sai dengan senyuman.

"Tidak, aku bosan di da—eh? Apa kau kedinginan? Mau masuk?"

"Tidak," jawab Sai dengan gelengan.

"Ah, kalau begitu diluar saja ya? Aku bosan di dalam," ucap Sakura sebelum kembali menatap jalanan yang terkena hujan dengan senyum kosong.

Sai tidak mengetahui apa yang salah dengan Sakura. Yang jelas kini Sakura terlihat berbeda. Mungkin karena kantung matanya yang terlihat lebih menggelap atau mungkin karena pipinya yang terlihat lebih tirus, atau kepalanya yang terlihat lunglai? Entahlah, tetapi Sai tahu ada yang salah dengan Sakura kini, karena mudah saja, ia tidak terlihat seperti biasanya.

"Kau sakit?"

Sakura menoleh pada Sai yang kini menatapnya lekat. Menggeleng perlahan, Sakura tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan Sai. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Lalu pandangannya pun kembali pada jalan yang diguyur air hujan.

Masih merasakan tatapan Sai melekat pada dirinya, Sakura pun akhirnya menyerah untuk diam. Ia mengehela napas untuk membuka, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku benci hujan," ujarnya. "Tetapi sialnya, setiap hari rasanya selalu hujan, tidak pernah tidak hujan." Sakura menghela napas seraya tersenyum miris.

Sai masih menatap Sakura lekat, memperhatikan sahabatnya tanpa lepas, membuka telinga untuk mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Mungkin aku adalah orang yang memang selalu mengeluh, setiap masalah kecil, setiap detil, entah mengapa selalu berhasil menyita pikiranku, membuat tenagaku habis." Sakura mengaitkan kedua tangannya, memainkan jari-jemarinya seraya menunduk dalam. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa begini, tapi yang aku tahu aku benci _hujan_ _ini_."

Sai masih diam. Memperhatikan Sakura seraya memutar otak, berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghibur sang sahabat.

_Ah!_—batin Sai. Matanya melebar sesaat, lalu dengan cepat ia kembali menguasai diri.

Sai berjalan ke belakang Sakura yang tengah sibuk menunduk memainkan jemarinya sehingga tak menyadari keberadaan Sai di belakangnya. Sai mengangkat kedua tangannya, memosisikan kedua tangannya di punggung Sakura, nyaris menyentuh punggung Sakura.

"Maaf—"

—Sakura merasa tubuhnya terdorong hingga membuatnya maju beberapa langkah dari tempatnya, membuatnya tersingkir dari lindungan atap rumah sakit sehingga tubuhnya kini terkena air hujan yang cukup deras.

Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat sesaat, kaget dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Sakura—" panggil Sai yang berusaha mengalahkan kerasnya suara derasan air hujan.

Sakura membalik badan, menatap kedua bola mata hitam pekat sahabatnya dengan lekat. Sai terlihat kikuk, antara ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan juga takut telah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang akan membuatnya diomeli nantinya.

"—kalau aku, aku menyukai hujan." Sai melangkah maju beberapa langkah, membuatnya berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura sehingga memaksa Sakura untuk sedikit mendongak agar dapat menatapnya. "Bukankah rasanya seperti sedang _dimandikan_ Dewa?" Sai mengangkat kedua tangannya sebatas dada, lalu menatap kedua tangan tersebut lekat. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sai tersenyum, lalu kembali menatap Sakura. "Seolah dosaku terhapus satu per satu. Seolah aku menjadi lebih bersih dari sebelumnya."

Sakura termangu, berpikir keras tentang apa yang Sai katakan.

"Mungkin, aku memang belum yakin akan hal ini karena belum ada buku yang membahas hal ini, tetapi _mungkin_, ini adalah cara Kami-_Sama_ untuk membersihkan kita, dengan memberikan kita _hujan_."

Tatapan Sakura melembut. Ia menatap sahabatnya dengan penuh kasih. Melihat wajah Sai yang masih _agak _takut diomeli, Sakura pun tertawa kecil.

"—lihatlah—" Sai membuka mulut lagi, membuat Sakura menghentikan tawanya sesaat untuk melihat dan mendengar Sai dengan fokus. "—kau bahkan dapat tertawa dalam tangisanmu. Bukan begitu, Sakura-_san_?"

Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat sekejap. Ia benar-benar terkejut akan ucapan Sai barusan. Karena dengan mengatakan hal itu, berarti Sai menyadari bahwa kini ia tengah menangis secara diam-diam di sela air hujan yang mengaliri wajahnya, bukan?

Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tersenyum dan menangis bersamaan, disaksikan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya yang menatapnya dengan lekat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang Sai, memeluknya erat.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sai," bisik Sakura yang membuat Sai kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku benar-benar menyayangimu." Sakura merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya untuk mengecup pipi Sai yang kini merona, lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih." Lagi, Sakura tersenyum dengan menangis bersamaan, menikmati setiap detik kerancuan emosi yang kini ia rasakan.

Perlahan, Sai meletakkan kedua tangannya pada punggung Sakura, memejamkan mata seraya tersenyum, "Terima kasih kembali, Sakura-_san_,"

Derasnya hujan mereka abaikan. Sakura kini menikmati setiap tetes air hujan yang kini hadir secara nyata di dunianya—

.

.

—ataupun yang _menetes_ di hatinya.

.

.

**FIN.**

.

_Karena ini adalah __**hujanmu**__, seluruhnya ada di tanganmu untuk menjadikan hujan ini sebagai alasan untuk hanya berdiam diri di dalam perlindungan, atau justru menari di dalamnya._

.

.  
>Maaf maaf maafff banget kalo abal. soalnya aku ngerjainnya buru buru gegara belum ngerjain LTM. jadi maaf maaffff banget kalo jelek dan mengecewakan<p>

_Review?_

**(1999 words)**


End file.
